Five secrets Camile Wray keeps
by Shenandoah Risu
Summary: It was an unexpected fringe duty she never suspected was part of the job.


**Title: Five secrets Camile Wray keeps**  
**Author: Shenandoah Risu  
Rating:** Teen  
**Content Flags:** secrets  
**Spoilers:** second half of Season 2  
**Characters:** Camile Wray, the Destiny Crew on Novus.  
**Word Count:** 716  
**Summary:** _It was an unexpected fringe duty she never suspected was part of the job._  
**Author's Notes:** Written for prompt set #149 at sg1_five_things.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own SGU. I wouldn't know what to do with it. Now, Young... Young I'd know what to do with. ;-)  
**Thanks for reading! Feedback = Love. ;-)**

**oOo**

**Five secrets Camile Wray keeps**

After TJ's death Camile found herself thrust into the role as the village healer, carrying on where their one and only medic had left off. By that time Camile had learned enough about the local plants to continue TJ's work with medicinal herbs, taking care of the sick and wounded, and – an unexpected fringe duty she never suspected was part of the job – having people confess their secrets to her.

.

No one but Camile knew that Chloe's third child was not Matt's. Chloe had been devastated – it wasn't even that she loved Matt any less than before, it was just a stupid thing that happened while Matt was away on an extended scouting trip, and Chloe had been quite drunk, and, well, one thing had led to another, and nine months later Alana was born. Chloe almost died since it was a breech birth, but she never complained, figuring it was some kind of punishment of cosmic justice, even though many people on Novus practiced polygamy to increase the chances of a viable population. Matt, on the other hand, was very worried that his third child was born prematurely, and he loved the little tyke so much that Camile never saw any reason to tell him.

**oOo**

While both Vanessa and Varro had always been in love with someone else, everyone had to agree the two were a match made in Heaven, once they found each other. But only Camile knew what literally bound them: Varro really loved being tied up during sex, and nothing turned Vanessa on more than seeing her wanton husband writhing in ropes. There were rumors, of course, but they all thought Varro was the top. Camile was the only one who knew better, having tended to countless rope burns on the Lucian's skin which he otherwise cleverly concealed as allergies, and since he was allergic to just about everything on Novus, nobody was ever the wiser.

**oOo**

Most people were marginally aware of Dale Volker's attraction to Lisa Park but Camile knew it was much more than that. Sadly, Volker died after only a few months on their new home planet. TJ, Lisa and Camile sat with him as he became progressively weaker. TJ was called away to tend to an injury and Lisa went with her to help, and during the brief time that they were gone, Volker slipped away. Moments away from crossing over he looked at Camile with surprising lucidity and whispered "I love you, Lisa," - and then he was gone.

**oOo**

When Young's daughter Sara got married he moved in with Camile so there was no need for new construction. They lived together for decades, and Camile knew more secrets about Young than anyone else, but what always touched her about him was his sweet, sensitive, caring nature that he never displayed in public. His children knew him as the best dad they could want, and he remained close to them until his death. But Camile also saw him suffer all this time, and hardly a day went by that he didn't weep quietly, missing TJ so much that she could physically feel his pain, and more often than not she joined him and they held each other until they were ready to go on again.

**oOo**

Nobody was surprised to find Leanne Barnes among those who left the settlement with Brody. She had been one of the most vocal defenders of Brody's point of view and there had been many disagreements among the villagers, and she had always taken his side. Camile knew it was all a front. Barnes never stopped loving Eli, even after their divorce, but she simply wasn't Ginn, and no matter how well suited she and Eli were for each other, he never actually saw her for who she really was. She adored Eli but the daily pain of him looking at her, his disappointment, his quiet disapproval, his unspoken feelings of her being the leftovers – it broke her heart every day anew. So she threw herself into a cause that she really didn't believe in, but it was a way to get away from Eli, and when she begged Camile to take care of her children, she knew all about the wounded soul that would never be whole again.

.

_**Thanks for reading! A comment or feedback would be lovely.**_

.


End file.
